Dragons At CGL
by DragonGuardian199012
Summary: Hicca, Astrid, and Ruffnut have been sent to GCL along with their loyal wolfs. The boys are in for a surprise. Follow the girls and boys of D-Tent through love, hurt, comfort, friendship and family. Rated T for death and because i'm paranoid. (Sucky summary story is better) ZeroXHicca ZigzagXRuffnut CavemanXAstrid I do not own HTTYD or Holes Might have songs in it.
1. How It Began

**CHAPTER ONE: HOW IT BEGAN**

* * *

"Hicca Haddock, Ruffnut Thorsten, Astrid Hofferson, please rise for the jury." said the judge. They rised and waited for the answer. "You girls are found guilty for attempted murder on Dagur Deranged. You girls can either go to jail or Camp Green Lake." "Isn't that an all boys camp?" asked Astrid, confused as they would consider sending girls there. "Yes Ms. Hofferson, but you girls can handle yourselves." It was true, they were the most feared girls in the entire state of Berk. The girls looked at each other. "We will go to Camp Green Lake." Ruffnut said finally. "20 months, Camp Green Lake." the judge stated.

* * *

That is how they came to be on a freaking hot bus for 20 hours in a desert. If only there best friends and brothers were here. They would've told the jury the girls ere innocent. But, their dead now. Murdered in cold blood by Dagur Deranged.

* * *

_(Flashback: 2 months ago)_

_"What do you want Dagur!?" Hiccup asked angrily. "Your sister as my girlfriend and the other two girls in my gang!" Dagur exclaimed. "You stay away from them!" Tuffnut said, stepping in front of the girls. The other boys (Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs) followed suit. "Well, then I will have to dispose of you then." Without warning, Dagur lunged at them, stabbing the boys with a knife. The next thing the girls know the boys and Dagur were laying on the floor unconscious. The boys: dead, Dagur: barley alive. In less then a minute, it seemed to the girls, they were arrested and headed for trial._

_(End Of Flashback)_

* * *

_**Sup Please**_** review.**_**THERE MUST BE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS ALREADY COMPLETE**_


	2. Arriving at Camp Green Lake

_**ENJOY**__** THE CHAPTER! I DECIDED TO NOT PUT IN THE WOLVES. ALSO ZERO AND TWITCH ARE TALL.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the D-Tent boys and all the other campers were gathering in the mess hall. Apparently, the Warden wanted to announce something. "What do you think the Warden called us here for?" asked Squid. "Maybe they're closing down the camp." Caveman said hopefully. "What do you think, Zero?" asked X-Ray jokingly. As usual, Zero stayed silent. "Aw, Zero doesn't know more than we do." sneered Squid.

Just then, the Warden walked in with Mom and Mr. Sir on her heels. After a few seconds she spoke, "Everyone, tomorrow at about noon, three girls will be coming to this camp."

"Girls...real live girls?" said another camper from B-Tent.

"Yes ,E-Zay, real girls. I will be putting them in D-Tent." There were groans and protests for other tents. "They are the only tent that has no offenders against women. Now, you are all dismissed."

As the boys left the mess hall, one of the boys spoke.

"Wonder what we'll do to the girls first?" asked Thlump. His buddies from his tent laughed.

"What makes you think they'll even like you?" asked Zigzag.

"Trust me, they'll be fighting to get to me!" boasted Thlump.

* * *

True to the Wardens word, the bus arrived at noon the next day. All the boys were anxiously waiting for their arrival.

The first girl to step out was about 6 ft. tall and very pretty. She had blond hair in one braid down her back and blue eyes with flecks of silver in them. Ruffnut was wearing dark purple clothing in a long sleeve shirt, a skirt that went about mid-thigh, a pair of leggings, and her knee-length, flat-bottom boots were black. She looked sad and grim. A lot of boys whistled at her, but she just glared at them, hard.

The second girl to step off the bus was about medium height and beautiful. She, also, had blond hair in a braid a little past her shoulders and stormy ocean blue eyes. She wore dark blue clothing in an elbow-length shirt, a skirt that went a little past mist-thigh, a pair of leggings and black, flat-bottom boots that were the same size as Ruffnuts. Like Ruffnut she looked sad and angry. She sent a glare at the boys before they could make a sound.

The third and last girl to get off the bus was a little taller that Astrid, but shorter than Ruffnut and the most beautiful out of all of the girls. She had red beautiful hair in a very thick braid that went down to her ankles with black and dark green flowers in it**(1) **and her eyes were greener than the greenest emerald. Hicca wore dark green clothing in a tank top, a knee-length skirt, and a pair of leggings with black small-heel, knee-length boots. All the boys could just stare in wonder at the mysterious beauty. Her face and eyes showed no emotion.

Mom asked them kindly to follow him to D-Tent. Since they were girls they can were whatever they want to dig and after.**(2)** As they were walking, Thlump shouted something at them.

"Hey babes, after you're done settling in, come to B-Tent. I'll show you a really good time."

It happened so fast, no one noticed 'till Thlump scream in fear. Hicca took a dagger out of her boot and threw it at Thlump. It hit the tent closest to him. Everyone gaped at her.

* * *

**_1. Rapunzel's hair in the tangled movie only red and has dark flowers  
all goes to plan_**


	3. In D-Tent

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW **_

* * *

To say everyone was shocked is an understatement.

"What the hell was that!?" screamed the Warden. She was very angry. A new girl shows up and almost kills one of her campers. Do you know what his parents could do to her if they found out their son was dead? They could sue her! Or worse, they could fire her!

Hicca just stayed silent.

"You're going to ignore me? I'll teach you some manners!" hissed the Warden.

As she just painted her nails right before the girls got here, the Warden tried to scratch Hicca across the cheek. Hicca dodged it and took her own swing at the Warden. Her hand hit the Warden right below her eye to her chin. Again, to say everyone was shocked was an _understatement._

The Warden, embarrassed that a camper scratched her, ran off to her cabin.

Hiccas glare told everyone one thing, '_Don't mess with the girls.'_

After Mom told them everything they needed to know, he showed the girls to their tent, and all the boys were in it. "This is your tent, girls. Boys be nice to the girls. Ricky, your Ruffnuts mentor. Stanley, your Astrid's mentor. And Zero, your Hiccas mentor, if it doesn't cause your stupid head trouble." At that part, everyone noticed Hicca glared at him. It made him uncomfortable. "It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor!" Then he left. '_Good riddance.' _thought Hicca.

X-Ray came up to the girls and introduced the guys,"I'm X-Ray, and these are my boys Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Caveman, Magnet, Twitch, and Zero, but he doesn't talk, so don't try to start a conversation with him." As he named the guys, he pointed to each boy.

"Interesting names." said Astrid awkwardly.

"They're nicknames." said Caveman. He thought this girl was very beautiful.

"Good. I was starting to think your parents were drunk when they named you." said Ruffnut

"What are your names?" asked Zigzag, gazing at her. He thought she was pretty.

"I'm Astrid, that's Ruffnut, and Hicca."

"And you think our names are weird." said Squid.

"Can you just show us where we sleep?" asked Astrid, getting annoyed.

"Yeah. Right there." said X-Ray, pointing to three cots in between Zigzag and Caveman's.

"Thanks." thanked Ruffnut.


	4. How we got there

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

After the girls settled in, they settled on their beds.

"What did you all do to end up here?" asked Caveman.

Astrid and Ruffnut looked over at Hicca, but she was turned over on her side. She didn't like to be reminded about it.

"We almost killed a guy." confessed Astrid.

"Why?"

"Because he killed our boys." said Ruffnut.

By the look and tone of her voice, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. Just then, a bell rang, loudly.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ruffnut.

"Dinner bell." said Zigzag. Everyone, but Zero and Hicca, got up and out of the tent. Seeing Hicca not get up, Zero held out his hand to her. She eyed him eerily, but took his hand.

* * *

When they got to the mess hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

Hicca and Zero looked at their hands, still joined. They quickly pulled them apart

* * *

**I don't now if i should continue this story**


End file.
